


同行

by yikawahimegimi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Serial Killers, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikawahimegimi/pseuds/yikawahimegimi
Summary: Will和他的谋杀丈夫Hannibal一起逃亡，由于种种原因，Will不得不假扮成Omega。有路人脑补的路人xWill
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. 上

Hessen从柜台后抬起头，他愣住了，因为他看到了一个男性omega就在他旁边的摊位上，Hessen现在非常感激这个柜台就在门口，他们间的距离还不到三米远。男性omega是非常罕见的，他们大多数被大人物作为禁脔，养在豪华的宅邸中从不出现。Hessen只听说过他们有着男性和女性结合的美貌，会吸引所有Alpha为他们争斗，可以说是稀世的珍宝。因此Hessen在过去只接触过女性omega，现在他知道为什么他们稀有了。因为他们的魅力能让一个初次见面的Alpha为其神魂颠倒，如果上帝不约束他们的诞生，世间所有人都会跪倒在他们脚下。  
Hessen此刻遇到的这个男性omega无疑唤起了他Alpha本能里的征服欲望。他太美了，黑色的半长卷发梳得整整齐齐，但没遮住优雅如天鹅般的脖颈。不算宽阔的肩膀，瘦削的身体包裹在略大的衬衣中，显得他更加纤细，但他很高，至少有一米八。他有着比一般omega要硬朗得多的面部线条，细密睫毛下深蓝色的双眼低垂着，拒绝与他人的视线接触，只有说话时会微微抬起。他的眼眶泛着情色的薄红，像是一只小鹿，又像是月光下的湖面。他的脸是病态的苍白色，奇妙的是右面颊上那条粉嫩的伤疤不仅没有破坏他的美貌，还给他添上了与其他柔美的omega不同的野性。上帝啊，他在热潮期的时候一定非常凶狠热情，让人除了逼迫他屈服以外没有任何想法。是谁无情的破坏了那张完美的脸？Hessen的Alpha本能咆哮着，想杀死那个家伙，然后独占这个美貌的omega。想操他，想打开他柔软紧致的甬道，插进紧缩的宫口，在他身体里成结，用精液灌满他的生殖腔，想让他哭喊着求Alpha蹂躏他，让他怀孕，让Alpha标记他，与他结合。一想到这里，Hessen觉得自己的老二已经硬了起来。他必须咬牙克制才能让自己不至于扑上去。  
这个Omega脖子上没有项圈，没有咬痕，甚至没有结合造成的伤疤。一个没有结合的omega就这样走在街道上，这太稀罕了，也就只有在这个自由的国度才能见到这种情况，虽然这不意味着这位未结合的omega是无主的，但Hessen决定试一试。他尚未做出行动，那个美丽的omega就走到了他的店门口，风吹过时风铃晃动的声音就像爱神降临人间的脚步。  
“嘿！”omega对他露出一个极淡的微笑。Hessen痴痴地看着他，omega的气味是浅淡的柠檬香，他身上有一股非常微弱的Alpha气味，他们的接触可能不超过五分钟。Hessen对此感到由衷的高兴。  
“你好，你需要什么？”Hessen兴奋的开口。  
omega眨了眨眼，性感，他在心里大叫。  
“我需要一些新鲜的牛肉，最好的。”他开口。他的声音很有男性特征，却是omega独有的温柔语调。鉴于Hessen从没见过其他男性omega，所以他不知道这是他的独特之处还是男性omega的共同点，但他已经沉迷于其中。  
“好的，好的，请稍等。”Hessen转身的那一瞬间觉得自己要疯了，他一步都不想离开omega，而他仅剩的理智驱使他打开的冷冻库，将他能找到的最好的牛肉献给这位omega。好吧，这不算是多理智的行为，不过比直勾勾的盯着人看要好点。  
当他回到柜台前，将牛肉包装好放进袋子里递给omega时，Hessen碰到了他的手。他如触电般收回手，脸上升起一抹红晕。Hessen觉得自己要窒息了，omega被触碰身体时羞涩的反应叫他恨不得当场把他拖进店里，撕碎他的衣服，把自己的阴茎插进他的屁股里。他想象着omega被上时身体的颜色，一定会是玫红色，他会发出醉人的呻吟接着扭动身躯，把Alpha的性器容纳得更深，美艳得像是西风神滋润下的花神芙罗拉。Omega付了钱后匆匆离去，Hessen的目光几乎是黏在他身上，注视他消失在街道的尽头。  
“哦，Hessen小子，那个omega真是个美人啊！”隔壁摊位的老板走过来对他奸笑，而Hessen丝毫不想理他，他的脑子里只剩下和omega的性交场景。我一定会得到他，Hessen心想。

被许多人挂念的美人回到他在海边的豪宅中。他把采购的食材放在厨房的料理台上，因想到了什么事而满脸通红。然后靠近他正在烹饪的爱人，双手勾住他的脖子，把头埋进他的颈窝里。  
“是什么让你这样不愉快，我的爱。”Hannibal手上的动作并不停歇，耸动的背肌将Will的一只手撑起。  
Will在他颈侧咬牙切齿：“我今天被三个男人搭讪，而那些盯着我在他们的脑子里幻想的混蛋至少有十个。就他妈的因为我喷了点omega信息素，而这都怪你出的那个糟透了的主意。”  
前任心理医生，FBI通缉榜的榜首人物Hannibal Lecter觉得他此刻应当放弃手中的料理安慰他挚爱的前侧写师，现帮助FBI通缉榜榜首人物越狱的被通缉在逃犯之一Will Graham。很好，他就这么做了。虽然Will一直觉得Hannibal是个自命不凡的性感混蛋，但他此刻还是非常享受医生的安抚。（其他人敢摸就等着被捅死吧）但医生很生气。  
Hannibal成功地一边抚摸Will一边解决了他们的晚餐。而他心里怒火熊熊燃烧的唯一原因就是那些粗鲁的人窥探他的Will。  
“你想要呆在家里吗？”Hannibal在晚餐时问他。“如果你不愿意被盯着看。”在这回事上他居然没用他的manipulate技巧来迫使Will待在家里。  
Will用他的左手无名指想都知道Hannibal•自尊心与独占欲爆炸•Lecter才是现在那个最不愿意的人。当然Will自己也不乐意，要不是Hannibal以他不对Will的格子衫发表意见和替换它们作为交易条件，他绝对不会答应这件荒唐的事。而Hannibal则错估了一个拥有惊人美貌的男性omega（伪）对那些粗俗的Alpha的影响。  
“不，下次你得跟我一起去。”Will觉得他必须拉着Hannibal上街一次才能打消那群人的幻想。  
Hannibal愉快地同意了他的要求，能在公共场合表示Will的所有权无疑满足了他的张扬欲望。  
太过强烈的，Will如此评价。  
“亲爱的Will。”医生对他露出标准的Hannibal式唬人微笑，“强烈的还没来呢。”

Will被医生平稳地放在他们共用的大床上，他哼哼唧唧地翻了个身趴成一长条。Hannibal从床头柜里拿出一罐按摩油，倒在他赤裸的肩胛骨处，沿着他的脊椎向下涂抹。拜厨房料理台坚硬的表面和Hannibal过于用力地顶撞所赐，Will只觉得自己腰酸背痛。他在内心吐槽他伴侣过于强壮的身躯，然后被尾椎骨处怪异的触感刺激得颤抖了一下。  
这个骄傲自满又性欲旺盛的老混蛋。Will在心里大骂。没说出口的原因很简单，他已经足够难受了，一点都不想再被摁在床上操一次。  
今天不想，明天可以。  
Hannibal带着薄茧的手揉捏着Will的腰际，力度适中，奇妙的舒适感让他不禁发出微弱的呻吟。Will放任自己沉进愉悦感中，脸埋入柔软的鹅毛枕，直到那双不安分的手摸向了他的屁股，在粉嫩的入口处轻刮。  
“Shit！”Will几乎是蹦了起来，他怒气冲冲地赶跑了Hannibal的手。医生则一脸无辜地看着他。  
“我会信你不是故意的吗，不可能的，Hannibal。”Will扑在医生的身上，把他压倒在宽阔的大床尾端。就这种在治疗过程中对病人动手动脚的家伙不被吊销医疗执照才怪。Will决定要以相同的方式报复回去。  
他开始挠Hannibal的脚。  
真是神奇，前FBI探员Will Graham对付FBI头号通缉犯Hannibal Lecter的办法就是挠他痒痒，而这愚蠢幼稚的行为居然他妈的起了作用。  
Hannibal精心缝制的人皮在人类本能的脆弱中溃不成军，他笑出了声，而这对于以优雅自律而闻名的医生来说简直是难以想象的挫折。于是他用惊人的臂力抱着Will翻了个身，把全身重量压在他身上，这招来了年轻人的白眼和呵斥。毕竟这是个标准的Alpha姿势，而当它被用在另一个Alpha身上就不那么美妙了。  
“你足足有一吨那么重！下去！”Hannibal眨着眼，完全无视了Will的嫌弃，更加用力地圈住他的爱人，并在他的颈侧吮出一块红痕。足够明显，能昭示Will的所属。  
他贴近Will的耳朵，吐出一口热气，满意地欣赏那一瞬间红透的耳廓。在一记轻咬后，Will再次挣扎起来，他赤裸的身躯在医生的怀里扭动，而某个热情的东西不安分地抵住了他的臀缝。  
“你这个变态！”Will半是恼火半是羞涩的尖叫。Hannibal将他当做赞扬，然后欢欣鼓舞地投入到了蹂躏Will的行为中去。  
夜晚就是这样不平静。


	2. 中

Will相信他听见了一整条街男人们心碎的声音。  
美丽动人又稀罕的男性omega有Alpha了，而这位Alpha无论从外貌还是礼仪，又或是身为支配者的力量来看，都是最为顶尖的，他无疑是个纯血，市场上的这群人只配给他提鞋。  
Hannibal牵着Will的手走在街道上，他微笑着走进每一家店铺，在每一个摊位前刻意的停留。Will知道他糟糕的展示欲望又在兴奋地蹦跳，但他秉持着在公共场合和Hannibal一条心的原则，暂且没有对路人粗俗的话语做出任何不当反应。  
Will感受到一道灼热的目光，他甚至能闻到那传来的疯狂气味，他向那看，是昨天他购买牛肉的店铺，店员也是同一个人。而Hannibal很明显也发觉了，他偏过头在Will耳边低语。  
“你想要一些新鲜的肉类吗？”Will当然知道他在说什么。  
“他是那个幻想得最厉害的。”Will对他眨了眨眼。  
Hannibal露出一个微笑，看上去他们只是在进行夫夫的私密谈话。事实上这确实是夫夫谈话，只不过独属于谋杀夫夫。Will完全明白那个微笑的具体含义，这是个“谋杀前兆”，代表着Hannibal已经把某人当做明天的晚饭来看待了。也许是早饭？  
他们走向那家店，当Hannibal向店员要取名片时，Will简直要忍不住笑出声，Hannibal一如既往的使用这种方式来选取食材，但问题是，他的名片夹目前空无一物。真是太过于恶趣味了。  
Will感觉到店员向他投来的目光，近乎疯狂。他垂下眼睛，察觉到了什么。  
在他们离开后，那道目光依旧追了他很久。Will开始怀疑自己是不是个变态杀人犯磁铁，怎么这么多神经病都对他有意思。  
Hannibal完美的微笑终于在他回到家之后崩塌了。他看起来有点生气，Will觉得这非常有趣，鉴于医生在一般情况下都像是个机器人一样冷淡优雅。他甚至能闻到空气中的一股酸味。  
Will决定安慰一下他的谋杀伴侣，于是他跳进Hannibal的怀抱中，并给了他一个湿乎乎的爱的亲吻。他立即振作了起来，Will感觉自己被骗了。

Will确信自己被骗了，因为他又被按在沙发上操了一顿。  
他决定要拒绝向Hannibal提供性援助。

拒绝失败，事实上他都没撑过五个小时。

Hessen趁着夜色靠近了那栋豪华的海边别墅。月光照亮庭院，他小心翼翼的绕着房子走，透过玻璃门窗观察每一个房间。他今晚是来踩点的，为了搞清楚房子的具体情况。十分钟后，一层的外围已经观察完毕，他决定要进入房屋内部勘探。  
他小心的撬开大门。过程非常顺利，那只是个普通的木门。他慢慢的走过一楼的每一个房间，没发出任何声音，这得益于房子里铺满的地毯。  
没过多久Hessen就把一楼摸清了，接着他要上楼。楼梯是木制的，但他试着踩了两级台阶都没有发出任何声音。质量良好，非常有利于他的前进。他缓慢的登上台阶，在即将登上二层时撇到了一丝光亮。主卧室的门没关紧，昏黄的灯光从门缝中泄露而出。紧接着的是一声甜腻婉转的呻吟。  
Hessen听见自己的心砰砰乱跳，他似乎撞见了什么不太好的事情。他差点因没够到下一级台阶而摔倒，幸运的是二楼也铺满了地毯，他的失误被优质的厚地毯全部吸收了，这会儿他甚至想对地毯说谢谢。  
他几乎是以龟速爬到了主卧室的门边，这短短的几十秒时间里他就听见了数次呻吟和从未停止的喘息。Hessen几乎是莽撞的把门多推开了一厘米，他想偷窥，他就这样做了。  
他看到了那个omega。看到他骑在Alpha身上上下运动，接着被Alpha的力量撞出一片呻吟。Hessen以贪婪的目光扫视他赤裸的脊背，起伏的肌肉和从仰起的脸部滴落的汗水，小夜灯的灯光把他的身体模糊成一尊雕像，他就像是圣母一样美丽。而Hessen最喜欢的就是把神圣的东西玷污。他蹲在角落，开始他的想象。房间内传来的呻吟和喘息无疑是完美的依照。  
Hessen会把omega绑架到他的地下室，然后绑住他的的手，给他下药进入热潮期，他的后穴会自动分泌润滑以迎接Alpha的进入，他会湿得一塌糊涂，除了哭着要求Alpha操他以外什么都说不出来。这时候Hessen会不进行任何扩张的粗暴的操他，把他的大腿撑开成M型，让他像是条蛇一样缠住Hessen的阴茎，然后逼着他在镜子前看自己是如何被上的，并在他白皙的身体上留下青紫的痕迹。他会称omega是个婊子，任何人都能上他，而被下药的omega只会扭动身体让Hessen插到更深处。Hessen会在他身体里成结，把他用自己的精液灌满，在他的脖子上留下咬痕，把自己的信息素注入omega的身体，标记他。热潮期的omega仅仅做一次是不够的，第二次时他会撞开他的生殖腔，然后再一次用结和体液填满他。而热潮期的omega怀孕的几率几乎是百分百，Hessen只需要保证射进omega的生殖腔就行。他会怀上Hessen的孩子，但Hessen不会让这个孩子活下去。即使是孕期他也会索要omega的身体，强暴他，折磨他使那个孩子胎死腹中。让他怀孕的唯一理由就是让他流产，Hessen最喜欢他们绝望的样子，然后他会再一次引发omega的热潮期，但这次他会一边操他一边割下他的肉，在血淋淋的身体里释放，然后看着他因失血过多而死。这是他完美的强奸杀人计划，而他现在因过度的幻想而硬了起来。Hessen把手伸进裤子里撸动他的老二，在房间里omega高潮的呜咽中释放自己，接着离开房子，消失在夜色中。

“你明明注意到了。”Will发出猫儿一样轻柔的咕噜声，他仍然骑在Hannibal的身上。医生巨大的结还未消退，仍然死死地卡在他身体的深处，从各种意义上来说都填满了他。  
Hannibal的手在Will腹部的微笑上徘徊，高潮后敏感的身体在他的抚摸下颤栗。他对身上人微笑：“别担心，我会喂饱你的。”他的手指移动到胃的位置，“这里。”接着他轻轻地向上顶弄，使他的爱人发出一声短促的呻吟。“还有这里。”  
“够了你这个老色鬼。”Will向他张牙舞爪，自认为能恐吓他。但在Hannibal看来他简直可爱得不行，于是他笑起来，像是安抚一只炸毛的猫一样摸乱Will的卷发。  
数分钟后医生的结终于消退，Will便倒在他身边的床上，大腿内侧的软肉因过度使用而颤抖。他几乎要睡着了，Hannibal却拦腰抱起他进了浴室。Will放任他的爱人摸遍他全身，用热水洗净他的身体，然后用浴巾擦干他，将他放回床上。期间他一直是半梦半醒的状态，只有Hannibal落在他唇上的吻是真实的温柔。  
“晚安，mylimasis。”Will于是沉入安宁的梦乡。

Will摸走了Hannibal的平板。他从那个窥视他的店员身上观察到了很多东西，他看到Will时瞳孔缩小，呼吸急促，一副被荷尔蒙统治的模样。不仅如此，在他和Hannibal牵手站在店门口时，店员内心对Will的渴望在医生强悍的信息素下溃不成军，在另一个强大的Alpha面前俯首称臣。多么低贱而卑劣的情感，一边是荒唐的幻想，一边是难以接受的现实，Will轻易的看透了他，确信他是个愚昧的杀手，沉浸于自我的想象和杀戮的快感中不能自拔，被汹涌的权力感所掌控，不知疲倦的寻求下一个目标。这是最没有美感的一种杀手，也是最容易被揣测的，Will相信他能在新闻网站上寻找到他的痕迹。  
Will很快就找到了信息。和他的预想并没有什么不同，强奸，虐待，使用违禁药物，弃尸荒野，受害者全是omega。对于这样无趣的人Will已经想好了他的死法，而在夜幕降临后他们就会实施。  
想象他们共同分享的狩猎时刻是如此美妙，以至于Will没注意到他身后逼近的脚步，直到那沉重的棍棒袭来时他才惊觉，接着差之毫厘地闪过。  
那可怜的平板随着他的动作坠落，他却无心顾及。他翻滚到了沙发的一边，当他抬起头寻找袭击者时，一股浓烈至极的气味扑在他脸上，氯仿，还混杂着些劣质糖果的甜味。Will几乎是在察觉到的一瞬就屏住了呼吸，但还是不可避免地中了点招。刺鼻的气味让他头昏脑胀，但他灵机一动，放任自己倒在地上，像是已经被迷晕了。  
Will闭上眼睛，他能听见来人急促的呼吸。身上浓烈的Alpha气味让他反胃，同类相斥的本能正驱使他跳起来正面相对，但理智牢牢统治他的身躯，冷静的做出形似昏厥的姿态。袭击者走得很慢，小心地向他靠近。他用手中的棍棒戳了戳Will，又试探他的鼻息，接着抓住他的手试图把他向门外拖去。Will让自己的身躯放松以寻找机会反击，他等待着，直到意外发生。  
“我知道你醒着。”和这个声音一同出现的是和刚才一样的氯仿味，但比之前更加浓烈。一块不知是什么的东西捂住了Will的口鼻，他奋起反抗，却慢了一步，视野在药物的作用下陷入黑暗。  
Will彻底晕了过去。


	3. 下

Will感觉自己像是浸泡在一月的海洋里，刺骨的寒冷侵蚀全身，被阻碍的神经让他无法感知到自己的四肢，甚至连疼痛都都无法察觉，只剩下僵硬和麻木。他似乎身处梦境，试图睁眼却又动弹不得。一股暖意从近乎无知觉的手臂传来，紧接着是剧烈的疼痛，迅速的蔓延至内脏和大脑，烧灼般的热度与极端的痛楚混杂，就好像有人在他的身上钻木取火。  
要将他燃尽的热度把他从梦中唤醒，Will艰难地睁开眼睛，眼前的世界像打了马赛克一样模糊不清。灼热覆盖着他的身躯，身下的坚硬平面像针一样扎在皮肤上，一双微凉的手在他身上胡乱摸着，他试图挣扎，身体却只是轻微的颤动。Will努力地眨眼，他骤然发现自己浑身赤裸地躺在一张造型怪异的椅子上，手被粗糙的绳索束缚在头顶，双腿则被迫打开，脚踝处的铁环让他动弹不得，柔软的腹部和私处都毫无保留的暴露在外，后穴处抽搐着，不知是什么的粘稠液体沿着大腿流下。他的身体非常奇怪，即使Will完全不想被绑架者这样触摸，身体却总是违反他的意志，那双肮脏的手每次触碰都会激起极大的反应，绯红染遍每一寸皮肤，完全不像是Alpha的身体会出现的情况。  
Will的脑子一片混乱，想被填满的欲望充斥在脑海里，仅存的理智只够从喉咙深处挤出一声拒绝，非但没能阻止那双手的动作，反而让侵犯者发现他的苏醒，用力地捏了一把他的腰肉。本应传来的疼痛被快感取代，Will迷迷糊糊的脑子终于意识到发生了什么。身下造型奇怪的凳子，发热和身体的异样都在告诉他一件事，这是omega的热潮期。但他是个Alpha。  
侵犯者将嘴唇压到他身上，用舌头舔舐他的皮肤，Will的理智驱使他逃离，被篡改的本能却迎了上去。omega的服从天性在Alpha的力量下乖顺无比，但Will不是omega，他不能接受被一个在正常情况下要比他弱得多的Alpha侵犯，不，他不能接受除了Hannibal以外任何人，绝不。  
“这药的效果太棒了。”侵犯者的喃喃自语落进Will的脑海。该死的，某种违禁药物，甚至能改变第二性征，Will只希望这不是永久性的。  
他无法依靠别人，即使Hannibal发现他的失踪，找到这里也需要时间。Will必须自救。眼前的人想要侵犯他，这一点是他能利用的。Will闭上眼睛，被欲望搅得一团糟的脑子阻止他的反抗，仅剩的清醒用来揣测侵犯者的想法。  
侵犯者是个虐待狂，他需要掌握权力，虽然他想侵犯Will，但他会用暴力和热潮来逼迫Will求他。这对有着服从天性的omega可能很有用，对另一个Alpha却不可能有效，Will即使被omega的热潮烧乱头脑，本质上也是个Alpha，更何况有跟Hannibal的智斗作为先例，他不可能屈服于这种被玩腻了的操纵技巧   
他也许得赌一把。  
“看着我！”侵犯者恼怒的声音传来，一只手掐住了他的下颚，疼痛使他眼皮抽动，但他仍然咬紧牙关一声不吭，拒绝服从。  
后穴被突然入侵使Will的身体绷紧了，热潮期控制下的甬道吐出更多的温热体液来迎合那两根手指，突然暴涨的欲望差一点压过理智，Will痛苦地压抑那些不该属于他的欲望，以及心理上的恶心。  
“看呀，你流了这么多水，就这么想要我上你吗？”Will感觉侵犯者的嘴靠近他的耳边，令人作呕的话语被他一字不漏的接收。他突然张嘴，在侵犯者反应过来之前从他脸上咬下一块肉。  
侵犯者惨叫起来，Will强忍着呕吐欲将肉块和血液一同吞下，微笑地看着侵犯者的退却。他丢下一句狠话就离开了这个房间，Will则再次闭上眼，努力地压制在他身体里翻滚着的热流。他虽然赌赢了这一局，但最大的问题是这由药物引起的热潮。  
时间的流速忽快忽慢，Will预想中最糟糕的事发生了，热潮非但没有得到抑制，反而愈演愈烈，而这时他迟钝的听觉告诉他有人在靠近。Will感到一丝绝望，侵犯者这样快速地回归远远超出了他的预想，而摇摇欲坠的理智无力阻止下一次的侵犯。  
“Will。”熟悉的，带着口音的话语响起。带着薄茧的手为他解开手脚的束缚，接着是一件柔软的毯子和一个安稳的怀抱。  
“Hannibal！”Will的喜悦难以想象，苦苦支撑的理智之弦彻底崩断，他拽着爱侣的领子，将他拖进一个狂热的吻中。  
Hannibal让自己从这个吻中脱离。怀里的Will被热潮支配，情欲的绯红染遍全身，湿漉漉的眼睛失去焦距，半张的红唇上沾染唾液和血迹，隐约露出的尖牙让他更具野性。Alpha的本能叫嚣让他此刻就把Will压在身下，而怀中人不安分地扭动无疑加剧了克制自己的困难性，尤其是Will声音嘶哑地恳求他时，Hannibal钢铁般的自制力无疑受到了此生最大的挑战。  
他深呼吸以压制自己的本能，接着抱紧Will迅速离开这个囚禁用的地下室。早在进门时医生就察觉了Will的异样，对于不该出现的热潮他也有了一些猜测，但眼下最重要的是帮助Will解决热潮。  
无礼者的尸体还在门口躺着，Hannibal挑出他搜刮得来的其中一把钥匙锁了门，他得处理尸体，但不是现在。开车回家的路太过难熬，Hannibal不得不用安全带束缚住Will，这样他才不会在开车的时候蹦到自己的腿上，酿成车毁人亡的结局。  
他们终于回到家。Will撕扯着Hannibal的衣服，在他裸露出的脖颈上留下一个凶恶的咬痕。Hannibal抱着他倒在沙发上，卧室太远了，而他们一秒都没法再等。  
他亲吻Will的唇，年轻人则用狠戾的啃咬回复他。下唇在凶狠的撕咬中破裂，Hannibal甚至能尝到自己的血的味道。疼痛更激起他的欲望，他挪开嘴，向着Will的颈间舐去。  
Hannibal用他灵巧的舌头舔过爱人的每一寸肌肤，用自己的气味来洗净Will的身体，而他身下的人毫不顾忌地发出婉转的呻吟，挺起身体迎合他的舔舐。当他把手指插入Will的身体时，粘腻的液体流过他的手，甬道收缩以绞紧侵入物。几乎不需要多少扩张，Will就吃进了三根手指，他抽出手，将稠液抹在身下人的大腿内侧，接着释放自己硬得能凿墙的阴茎，在穴口浅浅地戳刺，却始终不完全进入。Will难耐地扭着腰，试着把自己送上门，医生却禁欲般随着他的动作后退，假装欣赏眼前的美景。对此Will恼怒地嘶叫着，抗议这惨无人道的暴行。  
“Will。”Hannibal在他唇上落下轻吻，“说出你想要的。”  
Will似乎恢复了几分神志，他扼住Hannibal的后颈将他拉向自己，对着他咬牙：“操我，现在。”  
Hannibal低吼着将自己毫无保留地送进这具温暖的身躯中。Will发出一声尖叫，精瘦的双腿大张着，让医生能更好的进入他。热潮期中的小穴灼热湿润，与平常截然不同的触感包裹着他，Hannibal为此发出愉悦的喘息，Will的主动相迎更是加剧了这种快感。  
第一次动作是缓慢的，巨物先是离开甬道退至穴口，接着以极慢的速度推进，碾开每一处褶皱，在那块特别的栗状凸起处坏心眼地磨蹭，引来Will接连不断的细小呜咽。Hannibal深吸一口气，重重地撞进Will的身体里。他哭喊着，被情欲搅乱的脑子甚至说不出一句完整的话，而滚烫的身体只是更加热情地缠住Hannibal，臀部随着他的动作起伏。  
随着他的顶撞，Will的身躯逐渐紧绷，Hannibal察觉到了他已经在高潮的边缘。医生心血来潮般低下头含住爱人的颈侧，隔着一层皮肤他仍能察觉在血管中涌动的生命力，而他只需将牙齿刺入颈动脉，Will就永远不会离开他。这想法太过具有诱惑性，而对他全权信任的Will不会挣扎，毕竟他们默许对方在必要时夺去彼此的生命。他会在高潮中死去，血淹没紧紧相连的身躯，那将是极致的美丽，鲜血与性构成的画作将永远悬挂在他世界的中心。  
但那就太过孤独了。  
Will小兽一样舔过他的额角，Hannibal这才发现自己在无意识中停下了动作。他向下挪了挪，转而在Will肩膀的伤疤边撕咬着，身下人的混杂着快感的哀鸣让他的分身膨胀了起来。他大力地滑动了几次，最终卡进甬道的最深处，热流将爱人的身体完全填满。与此同时，一股微凉的的体液溅射在他们毫无缝隙的腹间，Will在眼眶里滚动许久的泪水终于沿着仰起的面颊流下。Hannibal亲吻他的眼角，将泪珠啄去。  
活着的Will比任何过去以及未来的任何事物都更加美丽。

接下来的数日Will都在由omega激素引起的高烧中度过，除了必要的清洁，Hannibal都要求他呆在房间里。Will昏沉地接受了他无微不至的照顾，并在心里窃喜。不是什么时候都能享受到Hannibal宝宝保姆式的关爱的。  
终于在Will某一日起床时，困扰着他的高烧消失不见。他愉快的跑下楼，本欲给他的爱人一个感谢的拥抱和吻，却到处找不到Hannibal的身影。他无所事事地瘫在沙发上，拿起那块被他摔在地上的可怜平板，屏幕上显示着一串他不太看得懂的文字，而其下1080p的超高清图片让他明白了其中含义。一具被斩去头颅和手脚，挖空内脏的尸体，剖开的腹部中放置着失去双眼的头颅，金属制的十字架取代脊椎支撑这具残躯，十字架底部熄灭的火焰仍在散发黑烟，将尸体的外表熏成一片灰黑。  
Will甚至不需要动用他的天赋就能明白犯人的想法，肮脏的手和窥视他人的眼睛，驱使其恶行的头颅，以及实施犯罪的双腿。审判恶魔般将其用十字架贯穿，依照第一圈地狱的惩戒用火和硫磺灼烧。太过具有特征的犯案手法，Will翻了个白眼，开始计算起他们搬家的可能。  
“Will。”Hannibal猫儿一样悄无声息地出现在他身后，“感觉如何？”  
Will被他吓了一跳，于是不悦的扔下平板，转身瞪视。“如果你不吓我就没有问题。”  
他年长的爱人俯身讨走一个吻，Will勾着他的脖子，在他耳边低语：“我想去Florence，你会一起吗？”  
Hannibal抱住他，给予他真诚的回答：“任何你想去的地方，任何你想要的，我都会为你实现，Will。”


End file.
